Die Zweitgeborenen (Episode)
"Die Zweitgeborenen" (im Original: "Second Sons") ''ist die achte Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die achtundzwanzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Michelle MacLaren. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 19. Mai 2013 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 7. Juli 2013 auf Sky. Inhalt Am Hof von Königsmund klingen die Hochzeitsglocken: Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark heiraten, um das Bündnis ihrer Familien zu besiegeln, und verbringen ihre erste Nacht miteinander. Daenerys Targaryen bereitet sich unterdessen auf ihren Krieg gegen Yunkai vor und trifft deren gefährlichen Heerführer Mero, bekannt als der „Bastard des Titanen“. :''Text: Sky Handlung thumb|300px|Zwischen Arya und Sandor ist die Stimmung angespannt. Arya, die nach wie vor mit dem Hund unterwegs ist, zieht in Betracht, diesen mit einem Stein zu erschlagen, während er schläft. Als sie sich ihm nähert, stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass er sehr wohl wach ist. Er meint, Arya solle sehr fest zuschlagen - denn wenn er es überlebte, würde er ihr beide Hände brechen. Sie lässt es gut sein und die beiden reiten in kühlem Schweigen weiter, bis sie einen Fluss erreichen. Arya fragt, ob dies der Schwarzwasser sei, da sie meint, Clegane würde sie zurück nach Königsmund bringen und dort Cersei und Joffrey ausliefern. Der Hund antwortet darauf mit "Scheiß auf den König" und erklärt ihr, dass er sie zu den Zwillingen bringt, da ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder dort bei der Hochzeit ihres Onkels mit einem der Frey-Mädchen anwesend seien. Er erhofft sich ein Lösegeld für sie. Arya schweigt verblüfft. Indessen klären Jorah und Ser Barristan, wen die Yunkaii zur Rettung ihrer Stadt zur Hilfe gerufen haben: Einen Söldnertrupp, genannt "Die Zweitgeborenen". Daenerys fordert, die Anführer zu ihr vorzuladen, damit sie diese überreden könne, stattdessen für sie zu kämpfen. Mero von Braavos, der "Bastard des Titanen", der zweite Hauptmann Prendahl und der junge Daario Naharis treten in Danys Zelt an. Sie bemerken, dass, wenn sie ihre Auftragsgeber hintergehen, nie wieder engagiert werden würden. Daenerys erwidert selbstsicher, wenn sie mit ihr die Sieben Königslande zurückerobern würden, bräuchten sie nie wieder ein anderes Engagement; zudem sind die "Zweitgeborenen" mit etwa zweitausend Mann ihrer Armee von achttausend Unbefleckten zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen. Daario Naharis bemerkt, dass sie keine Belagerungswaffen und keine Schiffe hätte. Dany entgegnet, noch vor zwei Wochen habe sie keine Armee gehabt, noch vor einem Jahr keine Drachen. Mero benimmt sich rüpelhaft, bezeichnet Dany wiederholt als Hure und belästigt zudem Missandei, weswegen Grauer Wurm anbietet, ihm die Zunge herauszuschneiden. Dany lächelt gelassen - diese Männer seien immerhin ihre Gäste. Sie gibt den dreien Bedenkzeit, doch kaum haben sie das Zelt verlassen, wendet sie sich an Ser Barristan. Im Falle eines Kampfes soll er zuerst Mero beseitigen, der Dany zuwider ist. thumb|300px|Stannis nimmt Gendry in Augenschein. Melisandre erreicht Drachenstein, begleitet von Gendry. Diesen stellt sie Stannis vor - der bemerkt harsch, dass Gendry eindeutig zur Hälfte Robert sei. Melisandre lässt Gendry in ein eigenes Gemach bringen, wo er mit anständiger Kleidung und Nahrung versorgt werden soll. Stannis ist verärgert; warum ihn in kostbare Gewänder stecken, wenn sie ihn doch töten will? Er fordert, dass Melisandre tut, was getan werden muss, ohne den Jungen erst lange zu quälen. Melisandre entgegnet, wenn man ein Lamm schlachte, müsse man darauf achten, dass dieses das Messer nicht sieht, da ansonsten die aufsteigende Panik das Fleisch verdirbt. Stannis bemerkt, sie habe wohl schon viele Lämmer geschlachtet. Melisandre erwidert lächelnd, keines von denen habe das Messer gesehen. In den Kerkern übt sich Davos immer noch fleißig am Lesen, anhand des Buches, das ihm Prinzessin Sharin gebracht hat. Dann besucht ihn jedoch Stannis, erkundigt sich nach seinem Befinden und erzählt von Gendry sowie von Melisandres Absicht, diesen zu opfern. Obwohl er betont, dass das Leben eines Jungen nichts gegen die Rettung eines ganzen Königsreichs bedeute, stellt Davos ganz richtig fest, dass es sich bei Gendry um Stannis' Neffen handle. Zudem ist Stannis noch vor der Opferung zu Davos gekommen, um dessen Rat zu erbitten, was auf Gewissensbisse schließen lässt. Er erzählt von seinem eigenen Sohn, in dem Versuch, Stannis umzustimmen. Dieser fragt ihn, wie er die Macht des Roten Gottes bezweifeln kann, wenn er sie leibhaftig vor sich gesehen hat - denn auch Davos hat bereits Melisandres Kraft wirken sehen. Zudem ist er bereit, Davos freizulassen und wieder in seine Dienste zu nehmen, vorausgesetzt, er hebt nie wieder eine Hand gegen Melisandre. Davos verspricht es, gibt aber zu, dass er nicht schwören kann, nie wieder die die Stimme gegen sie zu heben. Vor Yunkai beschließt Mero von Braavos, das Angebot von Daenerys nicht anzunehmen, da sie bereits das Geld der Yunkaii angenommen haben. Jedoch können sie nicht gegen deren Armee bestehen, weswegen sie stattdessen den Plan fassen, Daenerys zu meucheln und so ihre Armee des Kommandos zu berauben. Unter sich losen die drei Anführer aus, wer sich nachts in das feindliche Lager schleichen soll - das Los fällt auf Daario Naharis, der lächelnd kommentiert: "Valar morghulis." thumb|300px|Tyrion durchläuft eine demütigende Trauung. In Königsmund wird Sansa für ihre Hochzeit angekleidet. Tyrion kommt, um vor der Trauung mit ihr zu sprechen - zwischen ihm und Shae jedoch herrscht eisiges Schweigen, insbesondere, als Tyrion bittet, mit Sansa allein sprechen zu dürfen. Er weiß, dass sie von der Hochzeit alles andere als begeistert ist, verspricht ihr jedoch, ihr niemals wehzutun und sie nicht wie eine Gefangene zu behandeln. Sansa ist etwas aufgemuntert, so machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Septe von Baelor. thumb|300px|Sansa und Tyrion sind beide unglücklich mit der Eheschließung. Dort versucht Margaery Tyrell soeben, sich mit Cersei anzufreunden, indem sie meint, sie werden ja nun bald Schwestern sein. Cersei erzählt ihr daraufhin die Geschichte des Hauses Regn, die auch im Lied "Der Regen von Castamaer" beschrieben wird: Haus Regn hatte gegen seine Lehnsherren, Haus Lennister, rebelliert und war dafür von Lord Tywin vernichtet worden. Mit der Bemerkung, wenn Margaery sie noch einmal Schwester nennen und sich somit ihr gleichstellen würde, würde sie im Schlaf erwürgt werden, verweist Cersei die geschockte Margaery in ihre Schranken. Die Trauung selbst wird für beide Brautleute höchst unangenehm. Joffrey verhöhnt zunächst Sansa, indem er sie darauf hinweist, dass ihr eigener Vater nun tot ist und er als Vater des Reiches sie zum Altar führen würde. Anschließend nimmt Joffrey Tyrion dessen Trittleiter weg, weswegen er bei dem Ritual der Ummantelung nicht an Sansas Schultern heranreicht und sie - zum Vergnügen der Gäste - bitten muss, sich hinzuknien. Ein paar wenige treue Freunde, die sich nicht über ihn lustig machen, sind Varys, Bronn und Podrick, doch allgemein ist die Stimmung angespannt. Gendry hat sich indessen in seinem Zimmer auf Drachenstein umgesehen. Melisandre besucht ihn, trinkt Wein mit ihm und unterhält sich freundlich mit ihm. Gendry ist unbeholfen, doch offenkundig angetan von der geheimnisvollen Priesterin, die sich schließlich entkleidet und mit Gendry schläft. Anschließend fesselt sie ihn jedoch und setzt ihm zu seinem Entsetzen drei Blutegel auf die Haut, die sich an ihm festsaugen. Gendry schreit um Hilfe und bittet Stannis und Davos, die den Raum betreten, um Gnade, doch Melisandre sagt, daran sei allein Ser Davos schuld, da er einen Beweis für ihren Gott gefordert habe. Sie nimmt Gendry die drei vollgesogenen Blutegel ab. Stannis wirft diese unter Davos' missbilligenden Blicken nacheinander ins Feuer, begleitet von den Worten "der Verräter Robb Stark - der Verräter Balon Graufreud - der Verräter Joffrey Baratheon". thumb|300px|Tyrion betrinkt sich und macht sich unmöglich. Tyrion nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich auf seiner Hochzeit nach Leibeskräften zu betrinken. Das ist Sansa sehr unangenehm und treibt seinen Vater auf die Palme, der Tyrion auch bald auffordert, von diesen Dummheiten abzusehen und lieber schnell seine Pflicht zu erledigen - Sansa soll möglichst bald ein Kind von Lennister-Blut gebären. Tyrion nimmt die Standpauke hin und bleibt frustriert zurück, wobei er Loras Tyrell zuprostet, den die Aussicht auf seine Hochzeit mit Cersei auch nicht gerade heiter stimmt, unter anderem, weil seine Großmutter Olenna sich zuvor bemüht hatte, das seltsame Stief-/Schwiegerverhältnis zwischen ihm, seiner baldigen Frau Cersei, deren Sohn Joffrey und dessen baldiger Braut Margaery aufzuklären, die ja wiederum Loras' Schwester ist. Loras bemüht sich halbherzig, mit Cersei ins Gespräch zu kommen, diese lässt ihn jedoch abblitzen. Indessen droht Joffrey Sansa damit, sie in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht zu besuchen, sobald Tyrion dem Wein erlegen ist, und sie zu vergewaltigen, nach dem Motto, es sei wohl egal, welcher Lennister ihr das erwünschte Baby einpflanzt. Sansa wagt nicht, ihm zu widersprechen, auch nicht, als Joffrey verlangt, die Zeremonie des Bettens möge beginnen. Tyrion verbietet dies jedoch, und als Joffrey darauf beharrt, schreit Tyrion in betrunkenem Zorn hinaus: "Dann fickst du deine eigene Braut mit einem hölzernen Schwanz!" Joffrey und die ganze Gesellschaft sind empört; Tywin greift ein und bringt Tyrion dazu, die Drohung abzuwiegeln und sich selbst zu verspotten, um Joffrey zu beruhigen. Anschließend führt er Sansa in sein Gemach, nicht ohne dabei betrunkenes Zeug vor sich hin zu faseln, wenngleich mehr zum Schutz vor Joffrey als aus tatsächlicher Benommenheit. In seinem Zimmer angekommen trinkt er weiter, und als Sansa zaghaft fragt, ob er das für so klug halte, entgegnet Tyrion, nichts sei je klüger gewesen. Er erkundigt sich erneut nach Sansas Alter und meint, Reden mache sie auch nicht älter als ihre vierzehn Jahre. Zudem berichtet er ihr, dass sein Vater darauf bestehe, dass er die Ehe vollziehe. Sansa nimmt nun ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein und beginnt gehorsam, sich zu entkleiden, doch da greift Tyrion ein - er werde ihr Bett nicht teilen, solange sie es nicht auch will. Sansa fragt, was denn sei, wenn sie ihn niemals wolle? Tyrion grinst bitter, sagt in Anspielung auf den Eid der Nachtwache: "Und also beginnt meine Wacht!", ehe er betrunken einschläft. thumb|300px|Daario kniet vor Daenerys und schwört ihr seine Treue. Am anderen Ende der Welt unterhält sich Daenerys mit Missandei, die ihr beim Waschen behilflich ist und ihr erzählt, dass sie neunzehn Sprachen spricht. Dany selbst stellt gerade fest, dass ihr eigenes Dothraki ein wenig eingerostet ist, da betritt ein Fremder das Zelt, als Unbefleckter verkleidet, und bedroht Missandei mit einem Dolch. Als er den Helm abnimmt, kommt Daario Naharis zum Vorschein. Dany fragt ihn, was er will, worauf Daario lächelnd erwidert, er wolle sie. Demzufolge lässt er Missandei los und erklärt Daenerys die Situation. Er war geschickt worden, um sie zu töten - doch aus purem persönlichem Widerwillen tötete er stattdessen Mero und Prendahl und wirft Dany nun deren Köpfe zu Füßen. Dany fragt ihn, ob er für sie kämpfen wolle, und Daario Naharis schwört ihr seine Treue sowie die Treue der gesamten Armee der Zweitgeborenen. Tyrion erwacht nach seiner Hochzeitsnacht, da Shae lautstark ins Zimmer platzt und säuerlich erklärt, sie habe ihnen Frühstück gebracht. Sie hilft Sansa beim Ankleiden und will die Bettlaken mitnehmen. Dabei bemerkt sie, dass das Jungfernblut im Bett fehlt, Tyrion also keineswegs mit Sansa geschlafen hat. Zwischen ihr und Tyrion gibt es einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick und ein versöhnliches Lächeln. Sam schlägt sich inzwischen mit Goldy und ihrem Baby durch den Wald jenseits der Mauer. Sie wollen für eine Nacht in einer Hütte unterkommen, und Sam erwähnt, dass Goldy ihrem Sohn doch einen Namen geben sollte. Da Craster seine Söhne stets getötet hat, kennt Goldy jedoch kaum Jungennamen. Sam und sie tauschen sich über ein paar Namen aus, auch erklärt er ihr das Prinzip eines Vor- und Familiennamens. Als er seinen Vater Randyll Tarly erwähnt, meint Goldy, Randyll wäre doch ein hübscher Name. Sie nimmt auf Sams Bitte jedoch davon Abstand, da dieser seinen Vater - so ähnlich wie sie den ihren - als grausam empfindet. Plötzlich werden Krähenschreie laut. Sam verlässt die Hütte und will nach dem Rechten sehen. Durch den Wald kommt ein Weißer Wanderer auf die beiden zu; Goldy ist sicher, dass er ihr das Baby wegnehmen will. Sam stellt sich ihm, doch eine einzige Berührung des Weißen Wanderers lässt sein Schwert in Tausende Splitter zerspringen. In seiner Verzweiflung rammt Sam dem Weißen Wanderer eine Klinge aus Obsidian in den Rücken, die er auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen gefunden hat. Zu seiner und Goldys Verblüffung vereist der Weiße Wanderer und stirbt unter entsetzlichen Schreien. Sam schnappt Goldy bei der Hand und die beiden rennen davon, verfolgt von einem Schwarm Krähen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark * Sibel Kekilli als Shae * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister * Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon * Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell * Carice van Houten als Melisandre * Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert * Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly Nebendarsteller *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Rothweyn *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Ed Skrein als Daario Naharis *Ramon Tikaram als Prendahl na Ghezn *Mark Killeen als Mero von Braavos *Hannah Murray als Goldy Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Gendry ist in den Büchern nie in Drachenstein gewesen; dort wird seine Rolle von Robert Baratheons anderem Bastardsohn, Edric Sturm, übernommen, weshalb Melisandre keinen Bedarf an einem weiteren Jungen mit Königsblut hat. Dort blieb Gendry bei der Bruderschaft ohne Banner und arbeitete als Schmied für diese. *In den Büchern ist Mero von Braavos nicht der Vorgesetzte von Daario Naharis; die beiden gehören zu unterschiedlichen Söldnertrupps. Darum überlebt Mero in den Büchern; Daario tötet seine beiden Mitkommandanten bei den "Sturmkrähen" und übernimmt das Kommando über diese selbst. Mero hingegen flieht, sein Stellvertreter Ben Plumm tritt mit seinen "Zweitgeborenen" von sich aus Daenerys' Armee bei. Mero versucht später, Dany zu töten, wird jedoch von Barristan Selmy aufgehalten und von den Befreiten getötet. *Die Beziehung zwischen Shae und Tyrion gestaltet sich im Buch wesentlich einseitiger, weshalb Shae dort die Hochzeit von Tyrion mit Sansa weitgehend gleichgültig ist. Allerdings ist Tyrion auch mit dieser Reaktion Shaes nicht besonders glücklich. *Sansa wurde erst wenige Minuten vor der Trauung über ihre Hochzeit informiert; deswegen kämpft sie mit Fluchtgedanken und weigert sich zudem während der Zeremonie, für die Ummantelung vor Tyrion niederzuknien. Galerie 308 Münzen aus den Freien Städten.jpg 308 Joffrey Sansa Tyrion.jpg 308 Cersei Margaery.jpg 308 Daenerys Missandei.jpg 308 Sansa Shae.jpg 308 Sansa Tyrion 06.jpg 308 Sansa Tyrion 01.jpg 308 Joffrey Sansa Tyrion 01.jpg 308 Sansa Tyrion 03.jpg 308 Sansa Tyrion 04.jpg 308 Sansa Tyrion 05.jpg 308 Joffrey Sansa Tyrion 02.jpg 308 Olenna Loras Margaery 01.jpg 308 Cersei Margaery 01.jpg 308 Sansa Tyrion 02.jpg 308 Melisandre Gendry 01.jpg 308 Melisandre Gendry 02.jpg 308 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 308 Joffrey 06.jpg 308 Sansa 01.jpg 308 Joffrey Sansa Hochzeitsgäste.jpg 308 Joffrey 01.jpg 308 Olenna Loras Margaery.jpg 308 Joffrey Cersei Tywin.jpg 308 Joffrey 02.jpg 308 Joffrey Sansa .jpg 308 Joffrey 03.jpg 308 Tywin 01.jpg 308 Tyrion 01.jpg 308 Daario 01.jpg 308 Daario 02.jpg 308 Daario Mero Prendahl.jpg 308 Melisandre Gendry Soldaten.jpg 308 Weißer Wanderer erstochen.png 308 Pycelle Varys.jpg 308 Stannis.jpg 308 Tywin.jpg 308 Sansa.jpg 308 Loras.jpg 308 Joffrey Cersei.jpg 308 Varys.jpg 308 Tywin Joffrey.jpg 308 Tyrion.jpg 308 Daario.jpg 308 Mero.jpg 308 Melisandre Gendry.jpg 308 Gendry.jpg 308 Weißer Wanderer.png 308 Sansa Tyrion.jpg 308 Arya Sandor.jpg 308 Joffrey.jpg en:Second Sons (episode) es:Los segundos hijos fr:Les Puînés it:I Secondi Figli ja:シーズン3第8話「次子‐セカンド・サンズ-」 pl:Drudzy Synowie (odcinek) pt-br:Segundos Filhos (episódio) ro:Fiii secunzi (episod) ru:Младшие сыновья zh:TV:第三季第八集 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden